Unforseen
by Just Another Dawn
Summary: Kagome couldn't take the silly grin off of her face. She was sure looked absolutely mad, grinning like she was and standing infront of what looked like a scene from a gorey horror film. No real way to explain this...


Kagome couldn't take the silly grin off of her face. She was sure looked absolutely mad, grinning like she was and standing infront of what looked like a scene from a gorey horror film.

Inuyasha layed sprawled on the ground bleeding from several wounds and unarmed, while Kikyo stood over him looking as aloof as ever, if somewhat darker then normal. Bits of demon lay scattered, bloody and torn throughout the open field and trees lay on the ground some burnt others just up-rooted from the two fights.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned around to look back at her friends, trying desperately to hide the smile that just wouldn't go away. It wasn't as if she should be smiling anyway, she would say it was just in her nature and she couldn't help it, but honestly that was a lie because she was normally a happy cheerful person but she didn't enjoy watching others suffer. So why then, was she so happy now?

When she saw Inyasha laying there, obviously in pain but still fuming none the less, she couldn't help but feel guilty. This was all her fault...this whole stupid mess was her fault and she was smiling about it too, what a horrible person she was.

Honestly she hadn't planned for it to happen this way, how was she supposed to know that what she did would have such a bad turn-about...hell she didn't even know she could heal people.

_'Speaking of healing people...' _Kagome focused again on the clearly agitated hanyou who was still bleeding profusely on the ground. She began to walk towards him to heal him with her new-found power when suddenly and arrow came flying towards her full speed. She raised her hands infront of her and before she fully understood what was happening a barrier shot-up around her and flashed white when the arrow hit it. The light was so bright she had to sheild her eyes so that she didn't blind herself.

_'Where'd that come from?' _Kagome thought as she looked at her hands in bewilderment.

"Begone from this place you evil witch. You have no right to remain!" Kikyo spat out at her whilst tightening her grip on her bow as if to emphasise that this was indeed a threat.

Kagome was shocked, to say the least. "Evil witch?" Her anger was building inside of her but she knew that she had to hold it together, especially now that she suddenly had her powers being obviously active. It was a strange feeling, they'd been dormant so long now and to have them suddenly pulsing through her was unerving...but comforting too.

With another deep breath she focused her attention back on the situation. _'Pfft...if anyone is evil it's her, I mean she was the one philandering with Naraku.' _She thought to herself observing the priestess before her. She considered for a second voicing her thoughts but decided against it. _'Some thoughts are best to stay just that...thoughts.'_

"Geez, calm down Kikyo. I was just going to heal Yasha...he got beat pretty bad and I don't want him dying." Kagome explained as she took another step foward, only to have another arrow released in her direction. Kagome raised her hands again in her defense and another barrier surrounded her and destroyed the arrow effortlessly.

"Leave. You are not welcome after what you did." She stated venomously, looking pointedly at Inuyasha on the ground before setting another arrow in her bow and raising at her once more.

"What? What do you mean after what _I _did? I didn't do that to Yasha and you know it...you were there!" I was so furious by now that my voice seemed to get louder with each word. Just the anger alone had me shaking and panting hard trying to control myself.

_'I can't harm her...it's wrong. Yasha l-loves her.' _I inhaled deeply and breathed out before turning my attention once again back to the scene before me. _'Why haven't my friends backed me up here? Are they going to side with her?' _With just that thought she started feeling really down and glanced around looking for their support.

There, across the feild, behind Yasha was Sango holding a terrified looking Shippo and Miroku standing protectively infront of them with a look of caution in his violet eyes. She clutched her chest in pain at seeing them wary of her. "Guys..." She started, stepping foward to get to them but she only got a mere four steps when her barrier went up around her again reacting with the arrow that came at her head.

Kagome turned and glared at Kikyo who had another arrow notched and aimed at the ready. "Would you stop it already?" Kagome screamed at the priestess before turning back to her friends who now looked more scared then before and had backed away. Seeing this she sunk to her knees in defeat and began to tear at the thought of her friends being afraid of her.

Seeing this act of pure misery from his mother-figure Shippo braved up and walked carefully over to where Kagome was. When he finally reached her she looked up at him, looking completely torn up and he forgot all about his fear of her and just felt the love for his mother again. He crawled into her lap, put his little arms around her neck and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and sighed.

"I'm sorry I was scared Kagome-mami." He said next her her ear. Kagome released him and looked down at him with a tired smile. "I'm sorry I scared you sweetie."

_'I'm really sorry..."_

* * *

**A/N- Hey. This was a random idea that popped into my head but it started out completely different to this...in-fact if I wrote this in order this chapter would be later in the fiction...I just got a little side-tracked. **

**S****eriously though how instense and confusing was that? Oooh! What's going on??**

**Review to encourage the writing and you shall find out in due time. Oh and sorry about Kagome...she's all weird...but she has reasons. I swear!**


End file.
